Runaway China
by NikiLusia
Summary: Summary : China yang melarikan diri dari adik tercintanya si hiper Korea Selatan dan minggat ke rumah sang negara Tsundere, Apa yang akan terjadi? tunggu setelah pesan-pesan berikut ini (?) R&R ? Warning Inside


Tittle : Tragedy

Disclamer :

Warning : Shounen-ai menjurus ke Yaoi, aneh , gak nyambung, cerita mengantung kayak jemuran (?), Typo bertebaran, tata bahasa yang seenak jidat Author , Humans name, OOC (mungkin).

Author : Niki-Chan

Cast : Russia, China , Amerika, England, Belarus, dan Korea.

Happy Reading

Suasana dingin bulan Desember ditambah dengan hujan salju yang turun dari pagi menutupi hampir seluruh penjuru kota. Jam baru menunjukan pukul 12 siang namun tidak terlihat cukup banyak orang yang berlalu lalang seperti hari-hari biasa.

"haiiyyaa.. dingin sekali, aku harus cepat menemukan tempat istirahat," sebuah gerutuan singkat keluar beserta embun yang mengumpal dari mulut mungil seorang pria China yang berjalan dalam dingin seorang diri sambil menyeret sebuah koper kecil,

"Tuan," sebuah suara memanggil dari belakang, merasa dipanggil pemuda China itu berhenti sejenak dan melihat ke asal suara,

"ada apa,aru?" pemuda itu bertanya pada seorang laki-laki tua dihadapannya,

"apakah anda tuan Wang Yao?" orang tua itu bertanya,

"betul,aru" Pemuda China bernama Wang Yao itu menjawab dengan ragu,

"ohohoho...baguslah saya tidak salah mengenali anda, saya sudah menyiapkan tempat 'persembunyiaan' anda, silahkan ikuti saya,"

Mengerti dengan apa yang orang tua itu katakan, Yao berjalan mengikuti laki-laki tua itu dari belakang, dalam hati dia bersyukur meminta bantuan England untuk mencarikannya tempat tinggal sementara menghindari kejaran sang adik mesum, Korea.

"ini rumah nya tuan, semua prabotan sudah disiapkan dan dibereskan, apakah anda perlu yang lain?" dengan sopan laki-laki tua itu bertanya,

"tidak, aru, xie xie " balas Yao tanpa perduli apakah orang tua itu akan mengerti apa yang diucapkan karena terpesona pada rumah yang disediakan England selama pelariannya,

"sebaiknya aku mulai berbenah,aru" Seru pemuda itu lalu menyeret kopernya kearah sebuah ruangan yang akan dijadikan kamar nya mulai sekarang,

Kriingg...Kriingg...Kriinggg...Kriinngg...

Suara telepon memecah kesunyiaan rumah mewah itu, dengan tergesa-gesa Yao berjalan kearah telepon yang terletak di atas meja di ruang tamu,

"weii," Yao mengucapkan salam,

"Hallo, bagaimana dengan rumah baru mu?" sebuah suara yang Yao kenal terdengar dari ujung telepon,

"aiyaa,, terimakasih banyak,Arthur, ini lebih baik dari yang aku kira,ahen" Yao membalas dengan senang,

"ahahahah.. baguslah kalau begitu, aku akan mengunjungimu nanti," Kata Arthur,

"hao, sampai nanti, aru," kata Yao dan hubungan telepon pun terputus.

Tok..tok...tokk

"aiyaa, siapa lagi itu?" Yao bertanya pada dirinya sendiri sambil berjalan kearah pintu,

"Yao-Yao," sebuah seruan keluar dari mulut orang Russian besar dihadapan Yao,

"IVAAN...!" pemuda itu berteriak histeris melihat sosok Ivan Branginski berada didepan pintunya dengan koper besar ditangannya,

"aku datang untuk menginap,da" balas pemuda itu sambil tersenyum manis kepada pemuda yang lebih pendek dihadapannya,

"Kau tidak bisa, aru, aku sedang dalam pelarian,aru" Yao bersikeras tidak mengijinkan Ivan yang terlihat ingin masuk kedalam rumah,

"kalau bersama lebih menyenangkan,da" seru Ivan, "sendirian itu tidak menyenangkan,Da" sambung Ivan dengan wajah yang terlihat ingin menangis,

"ughh.." pemuda dihadapannya terlihat mulai ragu, lalu dengan cepat Ivan menerobos masuk kedalam rumah, menabrak pemuda yang lebih kecil darinya hingga hampir terjatuh jika tidak ditangkapnya segera,

"Maaf, da" bisik Ivan pada telinga Yao, dalam posisi masih memeluk pinggangnya,

"hyaa... lepaskan aku, aru" Yao membentak kesal,

"Maafkan aku Yao-Yao" dengan suara sedih Ivan kembali bersuara,

"ahh, sudahlah, kau bisa pakai kamar diruang tamu,aru," jelas pemuda China itu terlihat menyerah mengusir pemuda Russian dari rumah barunya,

"спасибо(terima kasih), da," seru Ivan lalu berjalan riang kearah kamar yang dimaksud Yao,

"Ivan, tolong katakan padaku,aru, darimana kau tahu aku ada disini?" tanya Yao saat melihat Ivan tengah asik mengemasi barangnya,

"hmm.. itu rahasia,da " balas Ivan lalu terkekeh pelan,

"Hhh.. terserah lah" Yao berjalan meninggalkan kamar Ivan menuju dapur.

"Yao-yao," Ivan memanggil Yao yang sibuk didapur,

"kau sedang apa, da" pemuda Russian itu terlihat penasaran,

"membuat Teh untuk menghangatkan diri, kau mau?" Yao bertanya pada Ivan yang berdiri tepat dibelakangnya,

"Tidakperlu , da , dengan Yao-yao disini, aku sudah hangat da," Pemuda Russian itu berseru lalu memeluk tubuh mungil pemuda China dihadapannya,

"Aiyaa,, kau benar-benar seperti anak kecil,aru " kata Yao bersamaan dengan tawa kecil,

"aku akan menjadi anak kecil selamanya untuk Yao-yao, da" seru Ivan lalu membenamkan wajahnya dipundak Yao,

"Sudahlah, Ivan, airnya sudah mendidih, jangan memeluk ku terus,aru" Seru Yao berusaha melepaskan diri dari rangkulan pemuda yang lebih besar darinya,

"tidak mau , aku masih ingin memeluk yao-yao,da" jawab Ivan, masih menengelamkan wajahnya dipundak pemuda China itu,

"aiyaa, airnya sudah mendidih, setidaknya biarkan aku mematikannya dulu, aru" ucap Yao mulai khawatir dengan teko panasnya yang mendidih tak jauh darinya,

"tidak, nanti kalu menghilang seperti mereka, da" ucap Ivan yang mulai terdengar seperti racauan orang yang bermimpi buruk,

"Ivan, aku tidak akan kemana-mana, aru , aku akan segera kembali setelah mematikan apinya, aru" nada bicara Yao melembut, bahkan tangannya menyentuh pelan tangan besar yang melingkar ditubuhnya,

"Kalau begitu, bersatulah dengan Rusia,da " suara Ivan kembali bersemangat, dengan cepat tubuh Yao yang lebih munggil diputar dan dipaksa berhadapan dengan pemuda Russia dihadapannya,

"a..apa yang kau bicarakan,aru?" dengan ragu Yao bertanya, dia punya firasat buruk dengan situasi ini,

Dia mulai merutuki kebodohannya membiarkan pemuda Ivan ini masuk kedalam rumah barunya,

"I—" ucapan Yao terhenti saat bibir merah marunnya dipaksa menyentuh bibir lembut pemuda Russia dihadapannya, ciuman itu terasa begitu lembut namun semakin lama pemuda Russia itu menuntut lebih, tangannya yang mulai bergerak perlahan ingin menanggalkan baju pemuda China yang masih di pelukannya.

Tokk..tokk..tok...

Suara ketokan pintu pun sudah menjadi angin lalu bagi mereka yang mulai terbawa suasana,

"ugh...lama sekali dia membuka pintu nya" gerutu seorang pria kebangsaan inggris sambil memperbaiki jaket tebalnya,

Tok..tok..tok..tokk...

Dengan tidak sabaran pria itu kembali mengetuk, sedangkan pemilik rumah sedang berusaha berontak dari terkaman pria Russia besar yang menghimpitnya tubuhnya,

"Humph...Umh.h.." Yao berusaha melepaskan diri, berkali-kali dia memukul dada bidang pria dihadapannya namun pada akhirnya tangan nya yang cukup mungil itu ditahan dengan satu tangan oleh pria yang satunya,

Praangg... Brakk...

Suara pintu yang di dobrak dan kaca yang pecah, menghentikan gerakan Ivan untuk memperdalam ciumannya ,

"Hero tlah tiba," sebuah suara melengking terdengar dari ruang tamu,

"Yao, kau ada didalam? Kau dimana?" Suara lain terdengar memanggil dari bagian depan rumah,

"ada penganggu,da" bisik Ivan setelah melepaskan tautan bibirnya dan tersenyum pada Yao,

Yao tau senyuman itu bukan pertanda baik, walau dia harus bersyukur kedua orang itu datang disaat ia hampir kehilangan ke suciaannya di tangan pria Russia itu.

"Wang Yao!" sekali lagi suara itu memanggil namanya,

"IVAN...! apa yang kau lakukan disini" sebuah teriakan terdengar dari ruang tamu,

"Wang...Ya..o" seorang pemuda Inggris berhenti di pintu yang menghubungkan dapur dengan ruang tamu dan pintu masuk,

"Bloody Frog, What the He*l, Holy Sh**, ..." semua ungkapan dalam bahasa nasionalnya keluar begitu indah tanpa penghalang dari bibir pemuda inggris itu,

"Aiyaa, aku bisa jelaskan Arthur," Yao berdiri namun masih sibuk memperbaiki pakaiannya yang berantakan,

"Apa yang sudah dilakukan maniak Vodka itu padamu..!?" masih dengan nada tinggi dan wajah yang terlihat shock, pemuda bernama Arthur itu meminta penjelasan.

"haiyah..." Yao yang sudah selesai berbenah diri berjalan mematikan api tekonya yang sudah mendidih dari tadi,

"Aku harus memberinya pelajaran," serunya kesal sambil berjalan menuju ruang tamu,

"aiyaa... tolong tinggalkan aku sendiri,aru" dengan pasrah Yao mengasihani dirinya sendiri.

"Kau sangat mengangguku, da" kata Ivan masih tersenyum dengan aura meng-intimidasi plus pipa yang siap ditangannya,

"hahahaha... aku Hero bukan penganggu," pemuda berkacamata di hadapannya memukul dadanya bangga,

"IVAN...! apa yang tlah kau lakukan pada Wang Yao?!" seorang pemuda inggris muncul dari belakang Ivan,

"tidak ada,da" Ivan menjawab seadanya,

"lalu jelaskan padaku kenapa dia hampir setengah bugil begitu jika kau tidak melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak padanya?!" pemuda inggris kembali bertanya,

"itu bukan urusanmu,da" tepat setelah mengatakannya, Ivan mengayunkan pipanya kearah pemuda Inggris,

Buukk...

Pipa besi itu mendarat dipunggung seorang pria Amerika,

"A..Alfred.." sebuah nama keluar dari mulut Arthur,

"A..ahahaha... Hero selalu menyelamatkan yang lemah," dengan susah payah pemuda Amerika itu berdiri setelah mengatakannya,

"Aiyah, Alfred , kau berdarah" sebuah teriakan menyadarkan Arthur yang masih shock,

"kotak P3K, Wang Yao, pinjami aku kotak P3K..!" dengan panik Arthur berteriak pada Wang Yao untuk membawakannya kotak P3K,

"Aiyaa... Ivan, kau sudah keterlaluan, aru" Wang Yao berjalan kearah Ivan yang masih diam ditempatnya semula,

"Ivan, kau dengar ?" Wang Yao kembali bertanya, masih sabar menghadapi sikap diam Ivan,

"IVAN..!" Yao mulai kehilangan kesabarannya,

"Hhh... apa kau baik-baik saja, Alfred?" lelah dengan pertanyaan yang tidak dijawab Yao beralih pada Alfred yang masih diobati oleh Arthur,

"Ini hanya luka kecil untuk Hero seperti ku, hahaha" Alfred menjawab masih penuh dengan semangat,

"Kau seharusnya lebih berhati-hati, untung saja luka nya hanya segini," Arthur yang berada dibelakang Alfred ikut berkomentar,

"Hhh.. sudah selesai, sekarang kita pulang Alfred, biar aku obati lebih lanjut dirumahku," Arthur berdiri dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya,

"maaf sudah menganggumu, dan untuk pintunya juga," Arthur kembali bersuara saat mencapai ambang pintu yang rusak,

"jangan begitu,ahen, aku yang salah," kata Yao saat mengantarnya keambang pintu,

"Sampai jumpa," salam perpisahan terucap begitu saja,

"aku harus minta maaf padanya, nanti" kata Yao mengingatkan dirinya sendiri.

"Ivan, bisakah kau membantuku memperbaiki pintu dan jendela nya?" kata Yao pada Ivan yang masih diam ditempatnya sedari tadi,

"hey, Ivan Branginski, kau mendengarku?" sebuah tangan mengelus pipi dingin pemuda itu,

"ada apa? Kau bisa bicarakan ini denganku secara baik-baik aru" kata Yao mengelus pelan surai pirang putih nya,

"Dengarkan aku Ivan, bagaimana pun semuanya sudah terjadi, tidak ada gunanya kau berdiam diri seperti ini,aru" Yao masih setia berbicara panjang lebar,

Sebuah anggukan kecil membuat senyum Yao merekah,

"bantu aku memperbaiki pintu dan jendelanya, kau tidak ingin tinggal dirumah yang dingin seperti ini kan?" tanya Yao sambil menangkat wajah pemuda dihadapannya memberikan kesempatan pemuda itu melihat senyum manis nya yang jarang merekah.

Mereka bergerak untuk membereskan kekacauan yang terjadi tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi.

"Kau mau teh?" Yao menawarkan segelas teh hangat pada pemuda yang duduk diam di meja makan setelah membereskan kekacauan rumah itu,

"aku lebih suka Vodka,da" balas Ivan sambil mengancungkan botol berisi Vodka yang dibawanya,

"tidak kah kau ingin mencoba sedikit teh dari negara ku?" tanya Yao, beranjak duduk berhadapan dengan Ivan,

"mungkin lain kali,da" jawab Ivan lalu menenggak setengah dari isi botal ditangannya.

Kesunyiaan menyelimuti ruangan itu cukup lama,

"Aku harus menanyakan keadaan Alfred pada Arthur," kata Yao lalu beranjak pergi dari tempat duduknya,

Grabb..

Sebuah tangan menghentikan pergerakannya,

"Ada apa, aru?" tanya Yao pada si pemilik tangan,

"Apa Yao-yao membenci ku sekarang?" pemuda Russia itu bertanya dengan suara parau,

"Aiya... ada apa dengan pertanyaan seperti itu?" Yao bertanya kembali,

"Hhh... tentu saja tidak,aru " Yao menjawab pertanyaan Ivan,

"Tapi selama kau tidak mengulanginya lagi,aru" sambung Yao saat melihat sebuah senyum merekah diwajah pria Russian itu,

"Aku sayang Yao-yao, da" sebuah teriakan girang seperti anak kecil keluar dari mulutnya sambil memeluk tubuh Yao,

"tubuh Yao-Yao hangat, da" Ivan bergumam sambil membenamkan diri pada pelukanya, sedangkan Yao hanya tertawa kecil dan membiarkan tubuhnya dipeluk oleh pria bertubuh lebih besar darinya.

"NII-SAAMAAA..."

"ANIIKIIII..."

Sebuah teriakan mengangetkan mereka berdua, perlahan namun pasti, mereka mulai berkeringat dingin sejak suara itu terdengar dari kejauhan,

BRAKK

"ANIKI..!"

"NII-SAMA...!"

Pintu rumah itu kembali harus merasakan pahitnya tendangan yang melepaskan engsel pintunya,

"Na..Natalya... ke-kenapa kau bisa disini,da?" dengan gugup Ivan bertanya pada wanita pirang panjang di hadapannya,

"Aiyaa, Yong Soo juga ke-kenapa bisa disini?" seru Yao tidak kalah tegang,

"Aku membawakan proposal pernikahan kita, Oni-sama" dengan suara yang terkesan horor dan mengintimidasi, wanita itu berjalan mendekat kearah Ivan yang berjalan mundur, diikuti Yao yang melakukan hal sama,

"Aniki itu miliku,da~ze" dengan suara melengking pemuda korea itu berjalan pelan sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya,

"JANGAN MENDEKAT,ARU...!" Yao berteriak frustrasi pada pemuda Korea itu,

"Pegangan Yao-yao," seru Ivan lalu mengendongnya ara Bridal Styel dan berlari melalui pintu belakang,

"Nii-sama jika ingin berlatih mengendong denganku saja..!" Natalya berteriak dari arah belakang,

"Kembalikan Aniki ku, Aniki itu milik ku da~ze" Seru Yong Soo juga berteriak tidak kalah nyaring bersama Belarus.

.

.OMEKA

.

"Hoii.. Arthur, apa rumah mu selalu berisik saat malam?" seorang pria Amerika bertanya pada pria yang duduk dibelakang punggungnya, saat mendengar kegaduhan didepan rumah,

"Diam lah, jika kau bergerak aku tidak bisa memperban luka mu, dasar bodoh" seru pria Inggris itu dengan nada kesal,

"Shh...iya, iya tapi tolong lah pelan sedikit," pria itu meringis kesakitan saat luka di punggungnya ditekan dengan keras oleh pemuda Inggris bernama Arthur.

"hey, Arthur aku penasaran, kenapa kau memberikan salah satu rumahmu untuk ditempati Yao dan Ivan?" Tanya pria Amerika itu,

"Aku tidak memberikannya pada Ivan, aku juga hanya meminjamkannya untuk Yao, dan aku tidak tahu menahu tentang Ivan yang ada dirumah itu," jelas Arthur panjang lebar, walau tangan dan matanya berfokus pada luka dipunggung pria dihadapannya,

"hey,hey, aku tau kau sedang kesal tapi pelan lah sedikit" pria Amerika itu meringis,

"Lalu kau sendiri kenapa ada dirumah Yao tadi?" tanya Arthur pada pria Amerika yang memunggunginya

"aku melihatmu kedinginan didepan rumah itu, kau terlihat panik dan berusaha mendobrak pintu, jadi aku ingin membantumu membuka pintu dengan masuk kedalam rumah melalui jendela" jelas pria Amerika itu,

"Hhh..dasar bodoh, kau tidak perlu melakukannya untukku," Arthur menghela nafas lelah,

"Tapi aku merasa harus melakukannya agar bisa melindungimu," gumam pria Amerika itu lalu tersenyum kecil,

"Da-dasar bodoh, jangan mengatakan hal ..." Arthur tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi karena wajahnya kini tlah memerah sempurna,

"Hey, Arthur kau kenapa?" tanya pria Amerika itu sambil memutar tubuhnya menghadap pria Inggris itu,

"I-ini salahmu, dasar Alfred bodoh," masih dengan wajahnya yang memerah, Arthur mengumpat sambil memalingkan wajahnya,

Pria Amerika bernama Alfred itu tertawa kecil, lalu menuntun wajah pria Inggris itu untuk memotong jarak diantara keduanya.

Note

Rencana awalnya pengen bikin Humor malah jadi seperti ini, jujur baru kali ini bikin cerita yang menjelaskan tentang hubungan fisik yang lebih intim (?), salahkan manga Fujoshi yang membuatku ingin menulis cerita seperti ini #plak.

Saya nge blush sendiri saat ngetik (siapa yang nanya).

Maaf jika ada kekurangan dari segi cerita atau pun OOC, saya sudah berusaha menjaganya agar tidak OOC.


End file.
